Saints Force 142
by Kalikedeshi
Summary: The Boss? Shaundi? Johnny Gat? A French fuck? Two sluts? What the fuck is going on here? 4 Male OCs No Slash
1. Chapter 1

_**Saints Force 142 has been revised.I'm gonna leave the dialogues without the "I said" or "he said" for now. Save it for the next chapter. I'm also gonna view the transcript of the missions of Saints Row, so that I won't have any troubles. Sorry, I'm lazy, yes.  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Oh What The Fucking Fuck  
**_

_He- what the fu- oh... right._

_Zeymo: "Mathew! Come the fuck on already!"_

_"Yeah, yeah. I'm comin'. You bloody sod."_

_As you may or may not already know, I am British._

_These are my friends. I'm going to tell you their names in alpha-betical order._

_Zeymo. Yes, his name sucks. Blame his parents, he didn't really want it._

_Afra. Another shitty name. This time, he actually wanted this. Save for the laughs._

_John. Well, at least he uses a common name. Albeit, REALLY overused._

_And... well... me. Notorie. Sounds feminine, but I'm actually male._

_I sat up, brushing off any sign of dirt on the ass-part of my shorts._

_*Third Person Point of View*_

_Notorie: "We gonna go?"_

_John: "Go where?"_

_Notorie: "...don't tell me you forgot again."_

_Afra: "Heheheheh... yeahhhh... right..."_

_Notorie: "So... to the bar?"_

_Zeymo: "Hell yeah, to the bar."_

_Notorie: "Just... don't get too drunk, alright? I already have enough problems as is. I can't stand driving two drunk fatasses in MY car, alright?"_

_Zeymo: "Yeah, yeah, don't make threats you can't make true."_

_Notorie: "Humph. Just you wait."_

* * *

_Zeymo: "Ugrhhh... w-where is the buhttton to... thalkkk to theah... tha animalzzz?"_

_Afra: "Ihh... ihtsch righhht... unhnder... yourh ahsss! Ahahahahhh- ow!"_

_Jesus fuckin' Christ_. Notorie thought.

_"Urhgmmm... bleugh!"_

_You are fuckin' kidding_ _me_. Notorie thought.

_Notorie: "DO NOT PUKE IN MY FUCKING CAR! THIS THING COSTS LOTS OF DOLLARS, ASSHOLE!"_

Yet they did not listen.

_Fucking hell, I'm just gonna join them._ Notorie thought. Looking around, Notorie sees two bottles of whiskey in the passenger's seat, instantly grabbing for it, he opened the bottle and drank. And drank.

The only thing he heard before passing out was the sound of a car crashing.

* * *

_"UGH! WHAT THE FUCK...? How much alcohol did I drink last night anyway? Fuck, my head...  
_

Notorie opened his eyes to see him, his friends and 3 more people tied to a chair.

"What... the fuck is this...?"

**The Protagonist**: "_You have any idea who you're fucking with here?_"

**Phillipe Loren**: "_Of course._"

A lady drops a bobblehead of one of the people tied up.

**Phillipe Loren**: "_A remarkable likeness. These visions are Viola and Kiki. And I am Phillipe Loren, chairman of a multinational organization called The Syndicate._"

**Shaundi**: "_Never heard of it._"

**Phillipe Loren**: "_Evidently not, or you would not have robbed our bank. Perhaps you wonder why you're still breathing at this point._"

_**Johnny Gat**: "__Actually, I wonder why my foot's not up your ass at this point._"

_**Phillipe Loren**: "__Like it or not, Mr. Gat, our organization is expanding into Stilwater. I am offering you the chance to leverage your assets against your lives. Ladies?_"

A pie-chart shows up on a screen.

_**Viola DeWynter**: "__You may continue to operate the Saints/Ultor media group as you see fit, in exchange for 66% of your monthly gross revenue._"

_**Kiki DeWynter**: "__That is before taxes, of course._"

_**The Protagonist**: "__Listen, you French fuck—_"

_**Phillipe Loren**: "__Please! I am Belgian._"

**_Notorie: _**_"That makes __French-Belgian."_**_  
_**

_**Johnny Gat**: "__So make yourself a fuckin' waffle. We're done here._"

_**Phillipe Loren**: "__And I had so hoped to come to a rational business arrangement._"

_"Everybody is fucking ignoring that I am even alive at this point." _Notorie thought.

One of the guards walks up to the Johnny Gat and points a pistol at him, but somehow, he tears the chair off and tackles him to the ground. He tries to kill him again, but Gat punches him in the face and passes out. Gat tries to tackle Phillipe but stabs him before he does so. Struggling, he smashes Phillipe's face into a window.

_**Notorie: **"Shit! Decompression!"_

_**Johnny Gat: **"Thanks for saying!" _

Gat enters another hand-to-hand fight with another guard and takes the keys and unlocks the cuffs to the 2 people, and Notorie and his friends.

**Pilot**: "_What the hell's goi—_" the pilot says seconds before Johnny throws a knife to his forehead.

**Johnny Gat**: "_Boss, you gotta bail!_"

**The Protagonist**: "_Not without you._"

**Johnny Gat**: "_There's like... half a dozen guys? I can take 'em._"

**Shaundi**: "_What about the plane?_"

**Johnny Gat**: "_I'll fly it back to Stilwater._"

**Notorie: "**_You can't do that! The cabin pressure is too low! This plane is goin' down!"_

**Johnny Gat: **_"And just who the fuck are you?"**  
**_

**Notorie: **_"I'll tell you later, let's just fuckin' go, before we crash to the ground along with the plane!"**  
**_

*First Person Point of Vision*

*Notorie*

Okay okay, shit shit... okay...

We step out to meet a couple more guys. I sprint in front of one of them, and jump into the air shortly before punching him in the face and back-knee before landing.

**Johnny Gat**: "_Attention passengers: this is your captain speaking. Our updated flight plan has us landing in Stilwater._"


	2. Note

**I am WAAY too fucking lazy to continue any of my stories right now so if anyone else wants to continue my stories, PM me. No, it's so that I can read the story.**

**Yep.**

**Sorry about this, folks.**


End file.
